Demigod
This page refers to the playable characters known as Demigods. For the game itself, see Demigod (game). Demigods are generally the offspring of a god and a mortal, non-divine creature. Demigod, the word, could also mean a creature that is a minor deity, attained godhood after death, or is simply remembered as a hero. In the game Demigod, all the playable characters are implied to be of the first definition: partially divine offspring or creations. Assassins Demon Assassin Armed with knuckles, Demon Assassin blinks across the field with great speed. He uses a series of powerful warp attacks to quickly reach opponents and rend them asunder. Demon Assassin can change places with an enemy Demigod, throwing them into a trap or cutting off their escape. When surrounded, Demon Assassin can perform a quick series of warps , turning a wave of reinforcements into corpses. Torch Bearer The Torch Bearer changes between two modes, both devastating to enemies. In frost mode, he conjures powerful ice storms and slows his foes to a frozen crawl. When the Torch Bearer ignites himself, he exchanges his frost spells for fire. In this form, he conjures a wide array of army-smashing spells, from searing fireballs to Kunckle novas . Unclean Beast That boi is a slow miefjienifnirfninfnr charge and retreat. It deploys a dizzying array of harmful effects that can cripple anyone foolish enough to come too close. If the Unclean Beast finds itself low on health, it can drain nearby enemies. Be cautious of your allies when fighting against the Unclean Beast, for your friends may be infected with its vile and contagious plague . Regulus Armed with a powerful crossbow, Regulus is deadliest at long range. His normal attack can be greatly enhanced, enabling him to attack from longer distances and to debilitate his enemies. He can rapidly lay down a minefield to protect either himself or an area. When faced with many enemies, he can fly into a rage, trading mana for crossbow bolts that explode on impact. Rook The Rook is a slow-moving Demigod who crushes enemies with his hammer . He is a dangerous melee fighter and does not fall easily. He can upgrade himself to gain additional weapons that target enemies independently, and he can raise Towers of Light to defend an area. When he is low on health, the Rook can drain material from structures to heal himself. Generals Oak The Oak is the guardian of his army and the bane of his foes. As infantry die near the Oak, his banner calls them back to rise and fight again as Spirits. He can protect his allies from harm with his shield , and he heals his compatriots when he lands killing blows. The Oak has the power to not only slow his enemies, but to increase the damage they take, making them a soft target for his army. Oculus Oculus uses the powers of lightning to revitalize his allies and sizzle the opposition. Opponents struck by Chain Lightning are seared to the core, unable to regenerate Health or Mana. He recharges the Mana of his allies, turning them into ability-casting destroyers. Oculus employs Ball Lightning to travel down the field, exploding upon death. Idol minions rally their king, enhancing Oculus' attributes. Queen of Thorns The Queen of Thorns journeys across the battlefield atop a twisted beetle-chariot. When her rose-pedestal is open, she is a force to be reckoned with, skewering armies with forests of spikes and uprooting structures from beneath. When her rose is closed, she summons an army of tree-like Shamblers to fight and die in her name. Dying enemies fuel her, increasing her power. Sedna Sedna supports her team while cutting her enemies' support. Her healing magic rescues Demigods from the brink of death, and her Yetis guard her fiercely. She enhances the healing ability of allied priests in her vicinity, and allied Demigods are able to reuse their abilities more quickly. Sedna can also silence her enemies, preventing them from using their abilities. Lord Erebus Lord Erebus is a dangerous force on his own, but his army makes him even more deadly. He can Bite enemies to instantly drain their health and can quickly warp himself to nearby locations. When surrounded he can turn into a poisonous Mist that harms his foes and heals his army. Soldiers who fall near him are transformed into Night Walkers , eager to obey his commands. Category:Content Category:Demigods